


Day 3 (Cronkri)

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day writing challenge never finished [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Food, Games, Hella, M/M, mmhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a 30 day writing challenge i never finished. cronkri, games, humanstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 (Cronkri)

**30 Day Writing Challenge: Day 3 - Gaming**

You sit on the floor next to Cronus, a wii remote in your hand as you two play Mario Cart. You're near the middle, doing much better than when you first started that night after begrudgingly agreeing to take out, and on your last lap. Cronus throws up his hands in victory for the multiple time that night. You huff.

"Another round babe?" You set down the controller and grab your drink, holding it in your lap. The outside is dripping from condensation and you wipe your hands on your sweater. He grabs some of the dumplings from the coffee table, grinning over at you. Your fingers are numb and your pride just a little bit more deflated at another loss, but you can feel your competitiveness rearing it's ugly head.

"Yes another round would be nice." You turn to look at him, catching his eye.

"I'll go easy on you this time." You frown and cross your arms.

"Cronus, I don't need your pity. I'm playing just fine on my own without you 'going easy' on me." He laughs and rubs your back.

"Alright then." He reaches across the gap between you two and pulls you into his lap.

"Cronus what are you doing?" You can feel your face warm considerably.

"Nothing, just holding my partner." He picks up the controllers and hands you one.

"Cronus really, I'm not so sure about this. How am I supposed to play with your arms over me?" You squirm a little more, but don't attempt to move away. You're surprised at the amount of warmth that is radiating between the two of you.

"Relax kitten I got this." He rests his head on your shoulder and wraps his arms around your waist. You smile some as he starts the game. The numbers flash red and then go. Your arms start moving around almost immediately. From the corner of you eye you can see Cronus' tongue sticking out in concentration and you realize you're pushing back into his shoulder as much as he's leaning into you.

Only a few minutes into the game and you see a familiar blue headed towards you. Your eyes widen as you watch your cart fly up into the air then bounce back down.

"Cronus," you turn and scoff at him, "did you just use a blue turtle shell on me?" His grin widens as he races past you. You're tempted to storm off but know that it's not anyone's best interest and you want revenge.

You both continue to play like this for the rest of the round, you managing to get in some revenge for the turtle shell. Surprisingly you end up in fourth place. Once you've both crossed the finish line, Cronus in first place yet again, you smile some.

"Good job Kan, I thought you were going to win there for a second." He leans forward, taking you with him, and grabs some more food before popping it into his mouth.

You shake your head. "I thought so for a moment too. Until you threw that shell." You give him a pointed look and sigh. "But, I guess, it was much more enjoyable that time." You can feel your face heat up some as he cradles you from behind. "Cronus, why did we get mexican food if we got chinese?" you look over your shoulder to see Cronus grinning with a taquito in his mouth. You sigh and smile, grabbing the end so it doesn't fall out of his mouth.

"Thanks babe." You nod and grab the white rice and a taco.

"Thank you Cronus." He lifts an eyebrow and looks at you. "For inviting me over for dinner tonight." He grins and swallows his food.

"Well we haven't had an at home date in a while, and we were both off so ya know." You lean forward and press a chaste kiss to his cheek. He gives you a goofy grin and you lean back in his lap, just enjoying the closeness.


End file.
